In the livestock industry, fly and pest control management is important for the welfare and performance of livestock animals. Flies and other parasites, also referred to as ectoparasites, can negatively impact livestock health and well-being by causing health problems such as compromised immunity and disease. Animal performance, such as milk production and/or weight gain, can also be negatively impacted by flies, pests, parasites and ectoparasites. Existing methods and devices used to manage pests and ectoparasites in the livestock industry have limited effectiveness and numerous drawbacks.
Pest control management is also important for human comfort and safety. Flies, mosquitoes, ticks and other pests and ectoparasites can be problematic for humans both indoors and outdoors. Likewise, pets and other domestic animals can also be affected by pests and ectoparasites.
Insecticides suitable for managing pests and ectoparasites, also referred to as ectoparasiticides, often come in liquid and powder form. Liquid forms can be applied directly onto an animal or subject. Other liquid insecticides can be applied to a transfer medium that allows an animal or subject to self-apply the insecticide. For example, in the livestock industry, rubs, wicks and devices placed near feeding areas, e.g. “bullets”, allow an animal to self-apply insecticide to themselves as the animal comes into contact with the applicator, e.g. by walking past or rubbing up against the applicator. Timed or automatic devices can also spray the animal directly with the insecticide, such as a spray attachment to a mineral feeder. However, each of the currently available devices and applicators for administering an insecticide to treat and/or manage pests and/or ectoparasites has significant drawbacks that limit their effectiveness.
What is needed is an improved methods and devices for delivering and administering insecticides and/or ectoparasiticides directly to and/or in the vicinity of livestock animals, domesticated animals, and/or human subjects.